Toda nuestra historia
by DBZGxV
Summary: Gohan, Videl y un final diferente contra Manjin Boo
1. Chapter 1 - El nuevo

**El nuevo**

En esa montaña llamada Paoz, es un sitio lo más parecido a un paraíso, donde pusieras la vista solo se ve un majestuoso paisaje. El sol emanaba sus primeros rayos de luz, unos rayos cálidos y brillantes, no se avistaba ni una sola nube. La montaña Paoz está repleta de diversas especies tanto animales como vegetales.  
>Es el primer día de instituto, la verdad es que no se sentía muy emocionado después de todo el ya había aprendido muchas cosas por los estudios forzados de su madre. Esa mujer se preocupaba mucho por los estudios de su hijo así que se encargó de inscribirlo en el bachiller Orange Star para que recibiera una educación completa, aunque después de todo Gohan ya sabía lo suficiente como para ir a la universidad directamente.<p>

¡Gohan, vamos date prisa que si no tendrás que irte sin desayunar!-Milk sabe como manipular a un sayayin perfectamente y que mejor que dejarle sin comer. Los gritos de su madre llenaban todo el bosque, los animales de los alrededores tuvieron que irse a zonas más alejadas del bosque por culpa de la mujer.  
>Gohan: ¡Ni se te ocurra, ya voy!-la frase irte sin desayunar es como una bomba apunto de detonar para un sayayin, uno no podría vivir sin comer la comida más importante del día ¡Ese chico podría morir durante las clase si se va sin comer algo!(Sigo sin saber porque mi madre me obliga a ir a ese dichoso instituto)<p>

El tiempo transcurría normal, después de tomar como unos 12 desayunos grandes para una persona normal, ya vestido con su camisa negra y los pantalones burdeos con unas New balance negras y como no con la insignia del centro, se disponía a partir con la nube voladora.  
>-Bueno nube parece que ya estamos llegando será mejor que me valla caminando a partir de aquí.-La nube descendió y el chico bajo de ella.-¡Nos vemos Nube voladora, te espero a la hora de la salida!-Quedó delante del cartel de bienvenido a Satán City donde aparecía la imagen de Mr. Satán.(Papá todas las personas creen que Mr. Satán fue el héroe que los salvó y como Mr. Satán vive en esta ciudad, hasta el nombre le cambiaron a la ciudad por su gran hazaña, es algo difícil de creer ¿no te parece?)-De vez en cuando hablaba con su padre, aunque no se comunicaran telepáticamente. El joven empezó a correr en dirección al OS(Orange Star)<p>

-¡Pero a que esperan darnos el dinero enseguida!  
>-¡Acaso queréis morir!-Unas cuantas personas permanecían en el suelo ya que cinco atracadores los apuntaba con pistolas. La chica metía con rapidez los fajos de billetes.<br>-¡Ya está! Parece que nos dieron todo lo de valor. ¡Vámonos!  
>-Cuando nos terminemos el dinero volveremos ¡Os queda claro!-Empezó a dispara al techo para asustar más a los pobres inocentes.<p>

Gohan seguía corriendo, miraba su reloj que marca las 8:12-Qué raro, creo que he ido muy lento-Mira a su izquierda, mira a la derecha (Nadie me ve) el joven guerreo empezó a correr con la mayor velocidad posible, un coche paró en seco y la pareja se miraban atónitos no sabían si era verdad lo que acababan de ver, era imposible que un chico corriera así, ¡Ni Usain bolt corría así!  
>Los disparos cada vez se intensificaban tanto que llegaron a los oídos del chico. Gohan paró en seco-¿Pero qué?<p>

-¡Qué pasa policías de pacotilla!-Gritaba el pistolero.

¿Otra vez? Está ciudad no tiene remedio siempre ocurre esto-Gohan se quitó la mochila-Tendré que transformarme, para que nadie se dé cuenta- Gohan apareció volando por encima de los ladrones, entró en acción se deshizo del primero con una patada y del segundo con un puñetazo.

-¿Pero qué es eso?-decía un ciudadano

Otro ladrón apareció apuntando con una pistola al lado del sayayin-¿Quién rayos eres tú, idiota?-empezó a dispara sin piedad alguna, sin embargo Gohan sin dudar un segundo, atrapó todas las balas con una sola mano- El bandolero no sabía si estar atemorizado o sorprendido, pero Gohan no le daría tiempo a decidirse por una de las emociones así que lo noqueó de una patada en la cara.

-¡Es un monstruo!- Decía otro de los ladrones dentro de un coche con otro del grupo.-¡Vamos huye!-Con solo un impulso de viento con el ki de Gohan, vuelca el coche todos quedan impresionados intentando asimilar lo hechos, el chico lo aprovecha para huir y esconderse detrás de un árbol.  
>-Oye ¿Quién hizo esto?- Decía una chica de pelo azabache y ojos azules como el cielo.<br>-¡¿Eeeh?!  
>-No creo que haya sido la policía.-comentaba la joven<br>-No, no lo sé. No pude verlo.-Contestaba Gohan, casi le dio un ataque al corazón pensó que esa chica lo habría descubierto.  
>-Maldita sea...vine lo más rápido posible en mi helicóptero ¿Quien ha podido hacer tal cosa?-Mientras hablaba y miraba el lugar de los hechos, el chico huía a hurtadillas.<br>-¡Oooh señorita Videl yo vi lo que sucedió! ¡Fui testigo de todo! El responsable de esto fue ni nada más ni nada menos que el Guerrero Dorado.  
>-¿Él Guerrero Dorado?-Preguntaba desconcertada la chica.- ¿Cómo?<br>-Ese hombre tiene una fuerza y velocidad impresionante, hasta detuvo el coche en el que iban los maleantes con una especie de poder que hizo en sus manos que expulsaba una ráfaga de viento bastante fuerte. ¡Ah, sí! Es un alumno de Orange Star, tenía la insignia ¿es dónde estudia? ¿No?  
>-¿Qué? (Imposible)<br>-Si, vi la insignia se lo aseguro.  
>-¿Ese guerrero solitario es una alumno de mi escuela? ¿Pero hay acaso un estudiante con el pelo rubio? Pues...no me he dado cuenta.<p>

Una vez en OS, sonaba el timbre todos los alumnos se encontraban en clase. Un rubiales enseñaba su álter ego y a la vez su larga melena rubia.  
>-Oye Shapner ¿acaso no serás tu el Guerrero Dorado?-preguntaba la chica de pelo azabache.<br>-Siento decirte que no ya que estuve entrenando desde muy pronto en la escuela. No tengo tiempo libre para dedicarme a esas estupideces.  
>-¿Tu qué piensas Videl?-Preguntaba una chica rubia.-Ese hombre parece más fuerte que tu padre<br>-¡Pero qué dices! El padre de Videl es el más fuerte.-Protestaba un pelirrojo que se sentaba una fila delante.

A la sala entra un hombre mayor y con su presencia la clase entra en orden.  
>-Buenos días estudiantes, a partir de hoy tendremos el gusto de tener un compañero nuevo y se lo presentaré, adelante pasa.-El chico pasó se le notaba el nerviosismo.<br>-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Gohan, encantado de conocerlos.  
>-Vallaaaa, menudo chico es muy guapo, es exactamente como me gustan los hombres-Decía la amiga rubia de Videl.<br>-jajaja se llama Gohan, que nombre tan raro.-se burlaba el pelirrojo.  
>-Umm...-le sonaba de algo a Videl-me parece haber visto a ese chico antes<br>-jajaja no creo es un tímido como todos los perdedores-decía Shapner

-El joven Gohan aprobó el examen de matemáticas, ciencias, historia, química, ortografía e inglés con la mayor puntuación. Es un gran alumno.-Toda la clase empezó a silbar y a vociferar-¡Silencio! Espero que aprendan de él y haya un cambio radical.-Se veía a distancia que Gohan disfrutaba del momento- Por favor Gohan siéntate en uno de los asientos vacíos.  
>-Entendido-su cabeza parecía una antena, no sabía donde sentarse.<br>-¡Ven! Siéntate aquí que hay sitio.  
>-¡Ah! Gracias-Gohan se sentía muy incomodo y no es que no tuviera algún motivo, ya que Videl se le quedaba mirando. Parecía que las escaleras eran infinitas, su mirada cada vez parecía más enfada y eso no ayudaba nada a Gohan a sentirse más cómodo la verdad pero por fin llegó a su nuevo sitio.<br>-Hola me llamo Ereza, encantada y la chica de mi lado se llama Videl.  
>-(Valla que guapa es Videl)-se notaba un poco el sonrojo<p>

-A partir de hoy leeremos desde la página 24.-anunciaba una profesora con un moño tan grande como la Torre Effiel.

-Oye Gohan cuando escuches esto te vas a llevar una sorpresa, el padre de Videl es nada más ni nada menos que el gran Mr. Satán.  
>-¡Qué Mr. Satán!(¿ha tenido descendencia? ¡Sorprendente los milagros existen!)<br>-¡Ah! Ya por fin me acorde. Tu eres el chico que estaba cuando asaltaron el banco esta mañana ¿Verdad?-decía Videl  
>-Si, así es.<br>-Ahh... ¿Te refieres cuando apareció el misterioso Guerrero Dorado?-Preguntaba su amiga  
>-¿Guerrero Dorado? ¿Por qué lo llamáis así?<br>-Sí, este mes apareció un hombre muy apuesto, fuerte, veloz y lo que le diferencia es su pelo, su pelo es dorado.  
>-(OH, OH están hablando de mi, será cuando tuve que pedir información, hacer los exámenes de ingreso y en la recogida de notas)-La atenta mirada de Videl le saca de sus propios pensamientos-(¿Sospechará? No, imposible)<br>-¡Oye!-señalaba Videl a Gohan- Cuando pregunté a los testigos me comentaron que el Guerrero Dorado tenía la insignia de la escuela, también usaba la misma ropa que llevas tu ahora mismo ¿Qué coincidencia no crees?  
>-Sí, es verdad-daba la razón la amiga rubia.<br>-(Mierda me pilló ¡No! Solo son coincidencias) Que va solo son coincidencias

-Vosotros tres silencio- El trío agachó la cabeza a la vez-continuemos...Mr. Satán saved Earth fighting a dangerous enemy named Cell...

-Jajajaja mirarlo antes de decir algo ¿creéis que es el cuerpo de una gran Guerrero? Los empollones son malos para los deportes y encima el no es rubio.-Aclaraba Shapner  
>-(Si...que es diferente pero el vídeo que tiene mi padre muestra a personas que cambiaban su pelo a dorado en segundos y eran muy fuertes. No sé, no se...)<br>-Gohan, vienes desde tu casa al colegio o alquilas algún departamento.-Preguntaba la rubia  
>-Si, vengo desde mi casa.<br>-¿Dónde vives?  
>-Pues en la región 439 del este, es un pueblo muy pequeño-Esto empezaba a ser un interrogatorio y empezaba molestarle un poco.<br>-¡Queeeeee!-Se levanta de su asiento la rubia-bromeas verdad, por lo menos hay unos 1000km de distancia.  
>-¡Basta! ¡Dejar de hacer ruido! No puedo dar mi clase-Se veía que estaba enfadada. La chica se ocultaba tras su libro.<p>

-¿Y se puede saber cómo vienes a la ciudad? Con un avión turbo tardarías 3 horas en llegar.  
>-Si...bueno me cuesta llegar hasta aquí jajaja-tenia la mano tras la nuca-(Me van a descubrir)<br>-He is the greatest man in this world...Bueno quien es el valiente que me traduce el siguiente texto.

-(JAJAJAJA no me puedo creer que Satán aparezca en los libros educativos)-pensaba Gohan  
>-¡Oye! Por que no nos muestra tus conocimientos empollón.-Gritaba Shapner<br>-Si vamos tradúcelo Gohan- Ereza empezaba a pinchar a Gohan y el pobre chico salta de su asiento.

-¡Ahh! Tú eres el nuevo, ¿cómo te llamas?

-¡Es Gohan el empollón!-Gritaba Shapner  
>-¡Déjalo en paz Shapner!-Regañaba Videl<p>

-Está bien, tradúcemelo por favor.

-¡Sí!...Perdón pero que página es- se escucha la irritante risa de Shapner

-¡Página 40!-No tiene mucha paciencia la profesora

-Bien... La Ciudad Estrella Naranja cambió su nombre en Honor a este gran héroe que nos salvó la vida, esto sucedió después de haber ganado el torneo vigésimo cuarto de las artes marciales, desde que se convirtió en el campeón mundial. A entrenado sin parar y cuando va corriendo por las mañanas toda la gente de este pueblo le tiene una gran admiración...(Me da rabia que se haya atribuido el mérito que nos costó a mí y a mi padre, pero que le vamos hacer...por lo menos parece que su hija es diferente y por lo menos es guapa y lista ¡Gohan en qué estas pensando!)

Sonó el timbré, su sonido equivale a cambio de clase y la clase que toca es educación física. Todos se dirigen a los vestuarios para cambiarse.  
>Todos los chicos se asombran, ¡EL EMPOLLÓN TIENE MÚSCULOS! Mejores que los de Shapner y cómo no, el rubio tiene que demostrar que es el macho dominante de la clase, empuja a Gohan contra una taquilla, el golpe fue tan fuerte que se escucho en el vestuario de chicas.<br>-Déjame decirte una cosa, yo mando aquí. ¡AH! Otra cosa no te acerques a Videl, me la he estado intentando ligar desde hace años y no voy a dejar que un enclenque como tú me la robe. Te aviso que soy el numero uno de Mr. Satán.  
>-Pues me alegro-le hace una llave y ahora es él quien se encuentra contra las taquillas-pero no me dirás si debo estar con Videl o no.-y lo tira al suelo, Gohan camina hacia la salida y los demás chicos le hacen un pequeño pasillo.<br>Todos se dirigían al patio, donde se encontraba el profesor. Mientras tanto todo el mundo comentaba lo que había sucedido hace un momento en los vestuarios.

-¿Qué era ese sonido que venía de vuestro vestuario?-Tan cotilla como siempre, Ereza preguntaba.  
>-¡Nada!-se adelantó para quedarse solo, el recién derrotado Shapner.<br>-¿Queréis saber lo que sucedió?-Aumentaba la intriga el chico pelirrojo  
>-Si, que pasó para que esté así Shapner- decía Videl<br>-Pues que Shapner se metió con el nuevo, lo empotró contra las taquillas...  
>-¡Pero como se le ocurre a ese idiota!¿Donde está Gohan?<br>-¡Cálmate Videl!-Le decía su amiga-Que parece que aquí te interesa alguien...  
>-¡Callate! Vamos sigue que pasó-Videl quería saber cómo termina pero a la vez quería ver si Gohan estaba bien.<br>-Como decía lo empotró contra las taquillas y le empezó a decir no se qué cosas, pero Gohan se defendió y le dio la vuelta a la tortilla, quien acabó empotrado contra la taquilla y en el suelo fue Shapner jajaja no os parece increíble.-informaba el chico y después se marchaba.  
>-¡Imposble!-Se sorprendía la rubia.- ¿Tu qué piensas Videl?<br>-(¿Cómo es posible? Shapner es fuerte y aun así Gohan a podido con él...tengo que saber más de ese chico, todo esto es muy extraño)  
>-¡Videl! ¿No me digas que estas preocupada por Gohan?<br>-De que hablas estaba pensado...  
>-En Gohan<br>-Si, pero no de esa manera.-La chica se sonrojaba.  
>-Con verte la cara me basta-La chica se va saltando hasta el punto de encuentro con el profesor.<p>

-Bien chicos, haremos un partido de béisbol, hacer los equipos e ir al campo cuando los tengáis.

-Espero que conozcas este deporte.-Decía Shapner. Los chicos se hablaban pero aun se veía un poco de hostilidad en la mirada del rubio.  
>-Si, aunque nunca he jugado, pero conozco las reglas.-Aclaraba Gohan.<br>-Jajaja patético, supongo que estuviste estudiando siempre. Oye Videl si quieres que vaya en mi equipo así no te molestará.  
>-No quiero que se venga conmigo, es listo asi que creará mis jugadas. Oye Gohan tu seras el right fielder.<br>-Está bien-Se colocaba una gorra (Mi madre y Bulma me avisaron de que no descubran mis poderes porque se formara un buen escándalo. Tengo que ser muy discreto pero es muy difícil)-Gohan no estaba muy atento al partido por así decirlo.

-No veras la pelota, con mi gran lanzamiento Shapner.  
>-Jajaja, lo que tu digas Videl.<p>

Lanzó la pelota, pero fue dada por el bate de Shapner, todo el mundo se admiraba era un buen tiró, pero como no hay se encontraba Gohan, la cogió con el guante. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar. (Bien parece que están corriendo a la tercera base, tendré que tirar ahí la pelota para eliminarlo, ¡Bien! Despacio...despacio) Tira la pelota lo más flojo posible pero aun así fue demasiado potente el tiro ya que dejó en el suelo al receptor.  
>-Todos quedan fuera- gritaba uno<br>-Jejeje que bien lo logré, ahora solo cambio a tercera base.- Se da cuenta de que nadie se mueve.-(Seguro que me pasé, maldita sea)  
>-¡Muy bien chico! Has dado un salto de 6m tienes una buena condición física.<br>-No que va profe, seguro que fue suerte.-se quitaba merito el joven  
>-Bueno, da igual te toca batear.<br>-¡Ah, sí!-Corría como un gamusino.

Videl ni de broma se perdería este tiro después de ver cómo era capaz de saltar 6m , que podría hacer ahora.

-Te vas a comer la pelota, echaste a perder mi home run (Te tengo preparada una sorpresa)  
>-Bueno ya veremos Shapner jajaja(¿Qué hago estoy llamando mucho la atención y Videl cada vez me mira más? Ya se no le daré a la pelota ahora)<br>-(Si no te mueves podrás perder la vida) ¡Aquí va mi tiro!-La pelota va con demasiada fuerza hacia la cabeza de Gohan, el problema es que el no es un humano corriente.- ¡Gohan, apártate!-Gritaba Videl. La pelota le da en la cabeza, hubo unos segundos de tensión-¡Idiota por qué no esquivaste la pelota!-Grita Shapner, se notaba que tenía miedo de haberle hecho mucho daño.  
>-Perdón, profesor eso es una bola muerta ¿No?-No podía contestar a tal pregunta, después de ver como casi matan a uno de sus alumnos así que solo es capaz de asentir. Gohan feliz de no haber tenido que batear sale corriendo a hacer una carrera completa.<p>

-(Qué...extraño) ¿pero quién demonios eres Gohan?-Videl cada vez tenía más curiosidad por el chico.

Pasaron las demás clase con normalidad después de unos cuantos comentarios hacía Gohan. El chico se encontraba en el pasillo donde las taquillas, guardando libros.

-Oye tú. A qué club vas a entrar.-preguntaba el rubio  
>-Aun no he elegido.<br>-Entonces por qué no entras en el club de boxeo, ya me has demostrado que eres más fuerte de lo que pareces.  
>-A decir verdad no tengo pensado entrar a algún club porque...<br>-Vive muy lejos ¿Verdad Gohan?-aparecía de la nada Ereza  
>-Si, es por eso.<br>-Bueno... pues múdate a la ciudad.  
>-Pues...<br>-Oye Gohan, me dejas pasando por mi casa ya que tienes un yet muy rápido.  
>-Lo siento es de un pasajero-Al final acabó corriendo del lugar hasta sentirse bien alejado de esos dos. Pero con lo que no contaba era con que Videl lo estaba siguiendo.<br>-¿Por qué no coge su yet?-Gohan sintió su ki y empezó a correr más rápido lo mismo hizo Videl no quería perderle de vista. Gohan giró en una esquina y Videl como no lo siguió pero la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que Gohan ya no estaba fue descomunal.- ¡¿Pero qué?!  
>-¡Madre mía esa chica no se rinde!- monta en la nube voladora-Estar en esta ciudad es agotador y me preocupa lo del Guerreo Dorado, será peligroso sobre todo que Videl descubra mis poderes...me tendré que disfrazar. ¡Sí! Eso haré, seré como un héroe enmascarado. Iré con Bulma...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Soy el Gran Sayaman

Soy el Gran Sayaman

El muchacho se dirigía a Capcule Corp con su pequeña nube voladora, el sonido de esa nube era como el de un motor a punto de estropearse, pero que se le va hacer es una nube mágica y muy antigua.  
>El chico se presentó a la mujer de pelo azul.<br>-Hola, Bulma.  
>-Hola, Gohan. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Le decía la mujer con un cigarrillo en la mano, llevaba un vestido verde. Gohan le comentó lo que quería y para que.-¿Quieres transformarte de una forma discreta, para que tu identidad se mantenga en secreto?<br>-Si, es que pensé que tendrías una buena idea, para este problema y por eso me he pasado por tu casa.  
>-¿Dime tienes alguna idea?<br>-¿Cómo se te ocurre dudarlo? Claro que sí, después de todo soy una genios, lo que necesitas ahora en un traje especial que se guarde con facilidad dentro de una capsula y que siempre esté disponible cuando lo necesites.  
>-¡Puedes hacer eso!<br>-Claro, a lo demás tienen tan buen corazón que nunca dejarías que un criminal se escapara. Así que espera 2 horas que te construiré un disfraz.  
>-¡Muchas gracias!<br>-Está bien espera.  
>-¡Sí!-Una vez que Bulma se fue, Gohan se fue en busca de Trunks que se encontraba con su padre entrenando en la capsula de gravedad. Ahora mismo el chico ya había terminado y se estaba secando con una toalla.-Hola Trunks.<br>-¡Hola!¿Cuándo llegaste?-el niño se sentí alegre al ver a Gohan, ya que era como un hermano mayor para él.  
>-Hace poco, me han dicho que tu padre te está entrenado ¿es verdad?<br>-Si-a la contestación del niño, se abre una puerta y aparece el guerrero Vegeta, como siempre miraba con ojos de asco pero todos saben muy bien que en el fondo de los fondos Vegeta es una gran persona que tiene un afecto sobre sus seres queridos hasta en el hijo de su enemigo Kakaroto.  
>-Hola Vegeta.<br>-Gohan...cada vez tienes menos fuerza, deberías empezar a entrenar.  
>-¡Sí!-Que otra cosa podría contestar, si le decía que no seguro que acababa calcinado. Tampoco es que no haya estado entrenando pero no tanto desde que murió su padre.-Vegeta salió de la sala sin decir un comentario más.<br>-Oye Gohan ¿A que jugamos?- decía el niño muy vivaz. Pasaron las dos horas jugando a videojuegos.  
>-¡Gohan ya está listo!-Gritaba Bulma, el joven corrió al saló y la mujer con una copa de vino en la mano derecha y un reloj en la izquierda. Gohan se coloca el reloj plateado, el pequeño Trunks se admiraba como relucía tal objeto.<br>-Solo tengo que presionar este botón rojo verdad-preguntaba Gohan.  
>-Si, así es.-confirmaba se mujer<br>-¡Yo quiero uno mamá!-suplicaba el niño. Gohan presionó el botón, una luz envolvió al apuesto joven y apareció vestido con un casco negro y amarillo, el traje tenia una combinación de azules marinos, su capa era negra con guantes y zapatos blancos.

-Vallaaa...esto es fantástico- se miraba en el espejo.  
>-Verdad que sí Gohan.<br>-Esto es perfecto, gracias Bulma. Bueno ya me voy, es tarde y mi madre me matará sino llego.  
>-Vuelve, pronto para que podamos jugar-Gritaba el niño mientras Gohan se alejaba con la nube voladora.<p>

-¡Vamos nube voladora, pero se nos hizo tarde!-A la máxima velocidad Gohan se dirigía a su casa-Con este disfraz nadie sabrá quién soy y así podre engañar a Videl (Lo siento Videl pero no me dejas otra opción)Nube mágica ¡hagamos una carrera! Quiero ver si puedo ahorrar tiempo para ir al cole. -Gohan pulsa el botón y se transforma-¿Preparados? ¿Listos? ¡Yaaaa!...¿Qué pasa nube?¡Vas muy despacio! Jajaja (Esto es genial)-Aprovecha de su ventaja y se relaja para ver el paisaje de la gran ciudad, un coche va desenfrenado.  
>-¡Quitaros del medio!-Gritaba el conductor del coche-¡No veis que molestáis!-Como no Gohan no dejaría pasar esto..<br>-(Ya estoy cambiado, pero me hace ilusión gritarlo)¡Transformación!(Jaja suena muy bien)-Bajó hasta la carretera, el conductor paró en seco al verlo.  
>-¡Pero a ti que te pasa! ¡Ha sido muy peligroso animal!-Gritaba el piloto<br>-con los brazos cruzados-Es ilegal ir conduciendo de esa forma. Casi hacéis daño a personas inocentes. ¡A partir de ahora prometerme que conduciréis con cautela!  
>-¡Queeee!¿Pero tú quien eres payaso?¡Retrasado mental!<br>-¿Eeeeeh?¿Que quien soy?(¡No he pensado ningún nombre!)Dejarme pensar...mmm...  
>-¿Quién demonios es este imbécil?-susurraba a su copiloto<br>-¡Ah, ya se!¡Yo soy un Guerrero valiente que ama a la justicia SOY EL GRAN SAYAMAN!-terminando su coreografía con una gran v formándola con sus brazos.  
>-Q-que dice... ¿que eres el Gran Sayaman? Jajajaja ¿Has escuchado? ¡Pero qué nombre más ridículo! Jajaja- rompía a carcajadas con su amigo<br>-¡Ggggrrrrrr!¡No os burléis!-levantó su pie y lo volvió a bajar hundiéndolo en el cemento creando una gran grieta que provoca que el coche se hunda-¡Fue muy difícil inventarme ese nombreeee!  
>-¡Ahora que lo pienso es un nombre espléndido, eres un chico muy inteligente!<br>-¡A partir de ahora iremos con cuidado!-Gohan se sintió más feliz, cogió el coche y lo sacó de aquel grieta ambos hombres estaban petrificados ante la fuerza de esa persona. -Adiós Gran Sayaman y gracias por no matarnos-El coche salió disparado-¡Idiota ve más despacio quieres que aparezca otra vez!  
>-(Bien...me han hecho caso)-El chico fue hacía su casa. Cuando por fin llegó y entro a casa el héroe no podía quedarse más sorprendido.<br>-¡Aaaahhh! Pero Gohan, ¡crees que eres un niño! Eres demasiado inocente y en eso te pareces mucho a tu padre.-El héroe no sabía cómo tomárselo era algo bueno o malo, con su madre nunca se sabe.  
>-¡Gohan!¡Como mola!-Gritaba su hermano pequeño Goten.<br>-¡A qué si Goten!-Todo transcurría normal, se comía, se hablaba, unos hacían deberes, otros limpiaban hasta que llegó la hora de irse a dormir.  
>Ya el día siguiente, es el segundo día de Gohan y pasó la misma rutina, desayuno para 50 de personas que en realidad es para 2 hasta que llega la hora de marcharse.<br>-Gohan no llame mucho la atención, entendido y ten mucho cuidado con los aviones.  
>-Regresa pronto hermano.<br>-Siiii-Gohan presionó el botón y se volvió a transformar.  
>-Como me gustaría tener un traje como ese, mola mucho.<br>-Jajaja ¿Verdad que si? Cuando crezca un poco le diré a Bulma que te haga uno. -Gohan salió volando-¡A partir de ahora puedes utilizar la nube voladora! (Jajaja ahora solo tardearé 20 minutos en llegar al colegio)-Volaba libremente pasando entre montañas, árboles y algún que otro arcoíris. Llegó al centro, y se transformó pero esta vez con su ropa casual. Hoy llevaba una camisa blanca con unos vaqueros y unas mustang rojas.(Esto es mejor, así podré levantarme más tarde)-Todos se encontraban en clase.  
>-Por medio de ese método la célula incrementa su energía la cual puede ser gradualmente...-Gohan se encuentra tomando apuntes y algún que otro alumno hace lo mismo pero la gran mayoría pasan de la clase durmiendo o haciendo otras cosas.<br>-Oye te enteraste del rumor, dicen que hay un nuevo héroe.-hablaba un chico de la clase  
>-Si estoy enterado-confirmaba el pelirrojo<br>-(Están hablando de mi)  
>-Parece que le llaman el Gran Lowoman o algo parecido.<br>-¡Os equivocáis, SE LLAMA EL GRAN SAYAMAN!-saltó en medio de la conversación Gohan, se notaba que estaba enfadado pero no le sirvió de nada, ya que se llevo una regañina del profesor.  
>-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-preguntaba el chico de pelo castaño-¿Quien te lo dijo?¿Y cómo te enteraste?<br>-(Mierda)A- P-pues... le pre-pregunte a un testigo de la pelea(Menos mal)

-Carraspea el profesor-Gohan te parece bien si sigo con la clase sino puedes salir fuera.  
>-¡Si! ¡Perdón!-Videl se le queda mirando. Un pitido llama la atención de la joven de ojos azules, también llamó la atención del guerrero, Gohan pensaba que era el despertador del reloj pero se equivocó, Videl pulsa el botón del reloj y de repente se forma una imagen en el reloj, se trataba de una videollamada, Gohan no podría estar más perdido en ese momento acaso se puede recibir llamada a la hora de estudio.<br>-Si, soy Videl.  
>-¡ un autobús ha sido secuestrado! el lugar de los hechos son la terminal del oeste. Un autobús lleno de ancianos, son prisioneros por 3 delincuentes, nos piden una gran cantidad de dinero a cambio de los rehenes-Se escucha unos disparos a través de la llamada.-¡Necesitamos refuerzos!<br>-¡Entendido, ahora voy!-Videl empieza a bajar los escalones lo más rápido posible.  
>-¿Pero qué pasa Ereza? ¿Dónde va Videl?<br>-Pues digamos que su pasatiempos favorito es luchar por la justicia, así que trabaja con la policía cuando las cosas se complican.  
>-¡¿Quéeeee?! Pero es es peligroso, puede acabar mal.<br>-Bueno ten en cuenta que es la hija del salvador del mundo y como ella también es fuerte la policía le deja participar en casos importantes.  
>-No subestimes a Videl, ella es más fuerte que yo quizá tu me tumbaste pero no estaba preparado en cambio Videl podría inmovilizarte sin problemas. Puede que sea más fuerte que su padre.<br>-(¿Es más fuerte que ?)*flasback de la pelea de contra Cell*(Es demasiado peligroso que una adolescente se encargue de esas cosas si tiene la fuerza de su padre. No puedo dejarla así)-Gohan se levanta y baja los escalones y sale de clase, el profesor no pudo llegar a decirle nada. Subió a la azotea .-¡Transformación!- Su ropa cambió a la del Gran Sayaman.-(¿Donde estaba esa terminal de autobuses?)

Mientras tanto los delincuentes habían recibido el dinero acordado pero su seguro de vida eran esos ancianos.-¡Vamos arranca!-El otro vándalo hizo caso y arrancó llevándose por delante los coches patrullas que se encontraban por su camino. El cabecilla disparaba a todos los coches de policía que los estaban siguiendo, cuando para los policías lo daban por perdido apareció un helicóptero amarillo donde ponía Satan.  
>-Es el helicóptero de la .<br>Consiguió acercarse al autobús -¡Mirar arriba!- Uno de ellos empezó a disparar al helicóptero, por suerte Videl era una gran piloto, esquivaba la mayor parte de las balas y las otras impactaban en zonas blindadas.

Gohan por fin pudo encontrar la zona-(Parece que llegué a tiempo)-Videl aterrizó en el autobús y guardo su vehículo en una capsula-(No lo hace nada mal)-Pensaba Gohan, por mala suerte de Videl uno de los delincuentes se había dado cuenta que estaba encima de ellos y empezó a disparar, se le acabó las balas y se disponía a recargar, Videl vio su oportunidad y entró de una patada por una de las ventanas, dando en la cara al pistolero, empezó a tener una pelea algo reñida entre ese tipo y otro delincuente, pero sin duda alguna después de unas cuantas patadas y puñetazos ganó la pelea, se escuchaba como los rehenes la elogiaban por su gran técnica de lucha.  
>-¡Aaaa el autobús caerá por el precipicio!-gritaba uno de los rehenes, el conductor recibió sin querer una patada quedando inconsciente y sin dejar a nadie al volante.<br>-¡No!¡No puede ser el fin!-Gritaba Videl mientras caía al vacío, algo extraño pasaba la chica sentía como el vehículo se detenía, la caída era más lenta hasta llegar al punto de ascender. La chica estaba desconcertada pero eso no la impedía de que le saliera lágrimas.- ¿No puede ser?-La chica se asomó a la ventana, sintió una alegría al ver a aquel chico disfrazado que sujetaba el autobús en el aire. No los haría de esperar y el chico los subió hasta la zona donde no había peligro alguno.  
>-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntaba agradecida ante la acción del desconocido.<br>-jumjumjum-se reía para adentro, estaba a punto de dar su gran entrada con sus ridículas poses-¡Yo jamás perdonaré a lo que trabajan para el mal, lucho por la justicia! ¡Soy el GRAN SAYAMAAAAAAN!(Genial seguro que he impresionado a todos)-Videl no sabía cómo mirarlo estaba haciendo el ridículo pero después de todo le ha salvado la vida a ella y otros inocentes.  
>-(Que ridículo... ¿Este es el Gran Sayaman?)<br>-Bueno es hora de marcharme -Y despegó a la máxima velocidad.  
>-¡Eeehhh! ¿Por qué sabe mi nombre?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 - ¿Una cita?

¿Una cita?

El joven guerrero estaba en casa a punto de irse a dormir pero ahora se encontraba bastante ocupado.  
>-¡Soy un amante de la justicia! ¡Soy el Gran Sayaman! Mmmm...Parece que hay algo que me falta...supongo que la primera presentación estaba mejor.<br>-Vamos Gohan tu puedes-animaba el pequeño de los Son  
>-Está bien a ver qué te parece esta... ¡El cielo me escogió! ¡La tierra me escogió! ¡La gente me escogió! ¡Yo soy el elegido para derrotar al mal! ¿Acaso no recordáis este casco legendario? ¡Se lo conocéis!¡El héroe invencible el más poderoso!¡Soy el GRAN SAYAMAAAAN!(Siii así está mucho mejor)<br>-¡Guauuu cada vez mola mas Gohan!  
>-Hijo ¿ya terminaste de hacer esa presentación?<br>-Si, por fin.  
>-Bueno pues iros a dormir, no quiero que luego me culpes de que llegas tarde por mi culpa.<br>-Tranquila, solo un poco mas- Milk cierra la puerta, pasó las horas y todos ya se encontraban dormidos.  
>- ¡Nooo, me he quedado dormido! Voy a llegar tarde-Gohan sale de la casa disparado con el traje de Sayaman se va con un zumo en la mano y un trozo de pan en la otra. Aterriza en la azotea y con todas las prisas se dirige a la puerta de salida.<br>-¡Pero queeeee demonios!-Se encontró con una chica de cabello miel. Se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, Gohan no sabía qué hacer pero tenía prisas lo único que hizo es sacar su risa tonta y salir de ahí pitando. Se sentó en su sitio, estaba muy agitado.  
>-No sé porque te das tanta prisa, no ves que el tutor siempre llega tarde. -decía Sahpner. La puerta es abierta y a la vez que el profesor entra la chica de la azotea, ella y Gohan se quedan mirando, el chico estaba muy nervioso por lo que haya podido ver en cambio a la chica le brillaban los ojos, parecía que se quería comer a Gohan.<br>-¿Gohan que son las moaxajas?-Preguntaba el profesor  
>-(Estupendo ahora aparte de tener a Videl que me mira cada paso que hago, ahora tengo a esta chica que puede haberme visto como me trasformaba)<br>-¡Señor Gohan! No está atento, como castigo se quedará toda la hora en el pasillo con los cubos de agua.  
>-Si- Gohan bajaba las escaleras, sus amigos se reían un poco, pero eso no es lo que le preocupa mientras sale va mirando a aquella chica que parece que ahora está triste por algo. Pasaron los minutos aquella chica no paraba de suspirar, parece que se puso a dibujar la cara de Gohan.<br>-Ángela lea el siguiente párrafo.-el profesor no recibía ninguna respuesta por parte de su alumna, se acercó y se dispuso a regañarla, pero aquel profesor no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió en ese momento, la chica empezó a llorar, intentó tranquilizarla pero solo obtuvo una respuesta.  
>-Mi castigo será salir fuera al pasillo-la chica consiguió manipular al profesor y así poder estar al lado de Gohan. A Videl le parecía todo muy raro, no le gustó un pelo que aquella chica estuviera con Gohan a solas.<br>-Holaaa-sacaba su mejor sonrisa para aquel chico con los cubos llenos de agua.  
>-(O no otra vez esta chica)<br>-Me llamo Ángela.  
>-Aaa hola.<br>-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
>-Si, claro.<br>-¿Tienes novia?-Invadía el espacio personal de Gohan.  
>-Q-que! La-la ver-verdad es...<br>-¡Lo sabía! Tienes novia-se puso a llorar. El pobre Gohan no sabía qué hacer nunca le había pasado esto.- ¡Se tu secreto!  
>-¡Qué! ¿Qué secreto? (Maldita sea lo sabe)<br>-Si no quieres que lo cuente tendrás que tener una cita conmigo -tenía la cara más seria que pudiera tener en toda su vida.  
>-¡U-una citaa!<br>-Si mañana a las doce te espero en la estación Satán.  
>-(No tengo otra opción...Videl... ¿Pero por qué me preocupa lo que piense ella?) Está bien, iré.-Colocaba su mano en la nuca, pero por mala suerte no se acordaba del cubo y acabó empapado. Una vez finalizadas las clases Gohan se fue directamente hacia su casa.<br>(Estoy en un apuro, nunca he tenido una cita si no sale bien lo de mañana, contará lo del Gran Sayaman?)Gohan llegó a casa -Hola mamá, quisiera preguntarte algo ¿Como fue tu primera cita con papá?  
>-Valla y esa pregunta, no tendrás ya novia.<br>-(No lo sé) Contéstame por favor.  
>-Tienes razón*Flasback*<br>-Goku deberíamos tener una cita.  
>-Que es eso, siempre dices cosas que no entiendo como novio, casarnos y ahora sales con las citas, explícamelo.<br>-Pues veras Goku una cita es cuando un chico y una chica hacen juntos lo que más le gusta.  
>-Aaah ya se a lo que te refieres, si debemos tener una-El rostro de la chica se iluminó, pero no duro tanto al ver como el chico se abalanzaba a darle un puñetazo, por suerte pudo esquivarlo ella también se dispuso a pelear.*Fin flasback*<br>-Pasamos toda la tarde luchando.-La cara de Gohan expresaba algo de sorpresa e incredulidad. Estaba seguro de que eso no es una cita aunque él tampoco lo sabe, pero está seguro de que eso era otra cosa pero no una cita.  
>Paso el día y la noche, llegó el día de la inesperada cita.<br>Gohan se encontraba en el punto de encuentro, miraba su reloj estaba algo nervioso esperaba no fastidiarla su vida de estudiante dependía de esa cita, la chica llegó por fin al sitio.  
>-Hola Gohan<br>-Ho-hola  
>-Que te parece si como primera actividad vamos al cine.<br>-Está bien jajaja -Gohan reía por no llorar, ambos compraron las entradas, la chica eligió la película La vie est belle. Gohan intentaba ver la película, pero el aburrimiento podía con él, llegó a cerrar los ojos por un momento.  
>-¡Lo sabia no querías pasar el tiempo conmigo!-La chica sale llorando.<br>-¡No, no es eso! -Gohan se levantaba de su butaca e intentaba pillarla-Lo siento señor-no paraba de pisar a gente. Una vez fuera del cine logró cogerla.  
>-¡Perdón!<br>-Está bien, ahora vallamos a la cafetería Satán.  
>-Lo que tu quieras.-entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron.<br>-En este momento deberías preguntarme cuantas cucharadas de azúcar quiero.  
>-Enserio-No hizo falta respuesta, con solo verle la cara era suficiente.- ¿Cuántas cucharaditas quieres?<br>-13  
>-¡Treceee! Segura<br>-Si  
>-Está bien...10,11,12, está.<br>-Gracias.  
>-Tenemos que hablar Ángela...sobre el secreto, no se lo puedes contar a nadie.<br>-Tranquilo tu secreto está a salvo, pero ¿siempre lo utilizas?  
>-Solo cuando es necesario ¿Qué te parece?<br>-Me parece muy mono.  
>-¿Mono?(Supongo que es una forma de verlo)- cuando terminaron salieron del local. Sonaban sirenas y un montón de vehículos de emergencias aparecían uno tras otro. -¡Hay un incendio!-Gohan salió corriendo dejando atrás a Ángela.<br>-¡Gohan a dónde vas! ¡Espera! - Se encontraban en el lugar de los hechos, el chico miro hacia arriba el rascacielos estaba en llamas, vio como un helicóptero se acercaba al edificio.- ¡Videl! Ángela tengo que ir a salvar a la gente, espera aquí.  
>-¡Gohan!- el chico ya no podía escucharla porque ya no estaba.<br>Mientras tanto Videl tiene una vista panorámica de la situación desde el helicóptero. Por el pinganillo le van dando información.  
>-Hay un tanque de agua será suficiente.<br>-Suponemos que no tiene la suficiente presión como para extinguir el fuego .  
>-No importa, será suficiente con que de tiempo a evacuar a las personas.-La chica sin avisar al piloto que le acompañaba salta a la zona en llamas, enseguida se pone en pie y se acerca al tanque e intenta abrirlo, pero el calor de las llamas ha hecho que el metal sea imposible de tocar lo vuelve a intentar unas cuantas veces.<br>- ¡Dios como quema!-la chica empezaba a tener ampollas en la mano. Las llamas empiezan a crecer, la estructura del edificio empieza a desmoronarse. Las grietas hacen que el tanque empiece a caer, Videl está rodeada y no puede salir. Sin previo aviso un hombre con casco está encima de ella, no tarda en sonrojarse la joven, el chico empieza a levantarse quitándose el tanque de la espalda y colocándolo recto.  
>-¡Soy el Gran Sayaman! ¿Estás bien?<br>-Si...gracias.-El Sayaman empieza a dar puñetazos al tanque creando agujeros por los que sale grandes cantidades de agua, Videl se le queda mirando sorprendida, mientras que las llamas del edificio se van extinguiendo.  
>-(¿Pero quién demonios eres Gran Sayaman?)<br>Todo volvía a la normalidad, los bomberos por fin podían descansar en paz y así comenzar a recoger todas las herramientas. Gohan aprovechaba todo aquel ajetreo para ocultarse y cambiarse. Una vez cambiado el héroe intentaba salir a hurtadillas para que nadie le viera, el caso es que le falló la mirada de Videl lo inmovilizó, no sabía como lo hacía pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que aquellos ojos azules le imponía mucho.  
>-¡Gohan! ¿Qué haces aquí?<br>-¿Qué? ¡N-no hago nada jajaja!-Decía con la típica postura Son.  
>-¿No cree que me estás tomando el pelo?-Se enfadaba y lo demostraba poniendo los brazos en jarra. Hubo un tiempo de silencio, Gohan no sabía qué hacer y Videl esperaba que dijera la verdad. En ese instante Ángela estaba buscando a Gohan, no sabía donde se había metido.<br>-¡Gohan, nooo!-Gritaba algo triste Ángela  
>-¿Qué pasa?<br>-¡Gohan, no me esperaba eso!¡Eres muy cruel!-Se acerca más a los dos-A si que si tenias novia. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Videl era tu novia?  
>-¿Yo soy tu novia, Gohan?-Se ponía algo roja, hasta ahora no se imaginaba tal posibilidad con el chico.<br>-¡Ahora entiendo porque querías ir al edificio en llamas!¡Querías salvarla!-No podía estar más enfadada-Videl voy a contarte el secreto de Gohan.  
>-¿Qué secreto?<br>-¡AAAAAAAA, NOOOO!  
>-El secreto es que Gohan...<br>-AAAAAAA-gritaba para interrumpir la conversación  
>-Gohan...-retomaba el secreto.<br>-AAAAAAAA  
>-¡Gohan usa calzoncillos con dibujos de osos!<br>-¿Usa calzoncillos de osos?-Lo miraba sonrojada  
>-¿Qué era eso?-Preguntaba sorprendido y aliviado a la vez.<br>-No pensaba que tuvieras esos gustos-Lo miraba avergonzada  
>-No, no es eso es que es día me equivoque con los de mi hermano. Oye Ángela entonces ¿no viste lo que pasó en la azotea?<br>-No, no tenía mis lentillas y no podía ver nada.  
>-¿Qué pasó en la azotea, Gohan?<br>-¡Nada!-Sabía que a Videl no le valdría tal respuesta.  
>-¡No quiero volver a verte Gohan!-La chica salía echando humos del lugar, la pareja que quedó se quedaron mirando.<br>-Lo siento Videl.  
>-¿Por?<br>-Toda esta escenita y que Ángela te haya llamado mi novia.  
>-Tranquilo y la verdad es que no me molesta que me llame así, pero la próxima vez avísame que tienes una cita.-La chica salió corriendo y subió al helicóptero que la estaba esperando. Gohan se quedó un poco confundido.<br>Al día siguiente Gohan se sentía un poco mal por como había terminado su "cita", se encontraba por los pasillos pensando como disculparse.-Debe estar enfadada conmigo por lo de ayer y además ella no tiene la culpa-Entró en la clase, pero se sintió algo más aliviado al ver como Ángela coqueteaba con otro chico, ya no tendría que disculparse, parecía contenta.- (Jajaja parece que está bien, por lo menos nadie se enteró de mi identidad)


	4. Chapter 4 - ¿Te has hecho daño?

¿Te has hecho daño?

Comenzaba una nueva semana en la montaña Paoz, Gohan ya estaba listo para salir, vestido con un polo blanco y unos pantalones negros con unos zapatos blancos, la pobre Milk se quedaba con una montaña de platos y aun le faltaba los del resto del día por su segundo hijo. A veces cuesta creer que en el mundo exista tanta cantidad de comida para alimentar a esta raza de guerreros.  
>Son las 7:15 y Gohan ya estaba afuera, como siempre presionó el botón de transformación y se transformo en el Gran Sayaman. Enseguida entró en Satan city.<br>-¿Pero qué es eso?-intentaba visualizar mejor Gohan-¡Es el helicóptero de Videl!  
>-¿Es el Gran Sayaman?-Se asombraba Videl, no se suele ver todos los días a gente volando.<br>-¿Qué hago? Si ve que voy en dirección a la escuela sospechará, mejor me voy de aquí. -Gohan empezó a acelerar.  
>-No te escaparas-Ni lerda ni perezosa la joven empezó también a ir más rápido con su vehículo.<br>-¡Maldita sea sabe pilotar muy bien! ¿¡Es que no te vas a rendir de una vez!?- Se quejaba el chico.  
>-¡No! ¡No dejaré que huyas!<br>-¡Ni que fuera un ladrón!-No dejaban de gritarse, los movimientos cada vez eran más difíciles, la chica no dudó en seguirlo por las partes bajas de la ciudad, tampoco dudó en meterse en un callejón, haría cualquier cosa por saber quién es esa persona tan molesta.  
>-¡Esta vez descubriré quien eres!- Gohan estaba cansado de este ridículo juego, se plantó en seco y se coloco con los brazos cruzados, Videl se dio cuenta de tal acción, intentaba frenar, empezó a gritar no quería atropellarlo cuando su helicóptero estaba a punto de estrellar, el guerrero se desvaneció, y ella del susto empezó a dar vueltas con su vehículo. Cuando pudo frenar, miró por todos lados, a la izquierda, a la derecha, arriba, abajo y nada no pudo encontrarlo. En cambio Gohan se encontraba detrás de un árbol.<br>-No sé qué puedo hacer ahora, llegaré tarde a la igual que Videl, esta chica es lista sospechará enseguida. (¡Se suponía que era un día tranquilo!)-Pero Gohan no estaba preparado para tal sorpresa Videl lo encontró, como era eso posible.  
>-Hola<br>-Jajaja Hola, veo que sabías donde estaba.  
>-Llamas mucho la atención si vas disfrazado, sabes tengo curiosidad... ¿Quién demonios eres?<br>-Bueno ya te lo dije en otros momentos-Se iba colocando para hacer sus famosas poses-Soy el héroe que lucha por la justicia...soy el ¡GRAN SAYAMAAAAAAN!  
>-¡No juegues conmigo!<br>-Pero si no estoy jugando, solo me estoy presentando como me pediste.  
>-Te vistes de manera ridícula pero, puedes volar y tienes una fuerza fuera de lo común. ¡Tú no eres un ser humano normal y corriente! Te pregunto ¿Es obligatorio que sea un secreto?<br>-Si...lo siento no puedo decirlo.  
>-Si más me lo ocultas, más curiosidad tendré.<br>-¡Mira! ¿Qué es eso?-Señalaba hacía arriba y Videl inocentemente picó, mientras el chico se escabullía de un salto, cogió con una mano el helicóptero de Videl.  
>-¡Espera qué haces!<br>-Perdóname- Salió volando hacía un edificio.  
>-¿Por qué te lo llevas?<br>-Perdona pero dejo aquí tu helicóptero. ¡Luego nos vemos! ¡D-digo adiós!-Salió volando, para no meter más la pata.  
>-Ya verás que descubriré tu identidad.<p>

Ya en el Orange Star, sonaba la alarma de fiscalización de la primera hora.  
>-¡Profesor disculpe!<br>-Tranquila Videl, se que estas ocupada trabajando con la policía. Anda toma asiento.  
>-Gracias. -Gohan estaba muy nervioso tenía miedo de que le descubriese, se tapó con el libro lo más que pudo.<br>-¿Hubo algún accidente?-Preguntaba su amiga  
>-Si...algo parecido.-Se quedó mirando a Gohan por un largo tiempo.<br>-Bueno, es normal que ella llegue tarde en cambio Gohan...que llegue tarde es raro.-Comentaba Shapner.  
>-¡¿Qué, también Gohan?!<br>-Si acaba de llegar.  
>-Siiii...bueno lo que pasó es que se me pegaron las sábanas...Jajaja<br>-(Recuerdo que el Gran Sayaman se dirigía a la escuela, esto es muy extraño)-pensaba Videl.

Las clases llegaron a su mitad de tiempo era la hora del descanso, todo el mundo salía. Gohan se encontraba en un paso de peatones y justo en ese momento se encontró con una persecución de coches. El coche de los policías acabó estampado, en cambio el otro coche que provocó el choque, se paró. Gohan lo aprovechó para acercarse.  
>-Escuchar, en esta ciudad está prohibido conducir así.<br>-Quién eres tu mocoso-Lo cogió de la camisa y lo levantó, avisaron a Videl de que había un enfrentamiento, pero esperaba encontrarse con Gohan.  
>-¿Gohan?-Mientras tanto los abusones intentaban pegar al chico, pero él los esquivaba como si nada.<br>-Te daré tu merecido-Decía Gohan, colocándose en posición de pelea, pero por mala suerte se percató de la presencia de la chica y recibió el golpe en la cara, en cambió Videl salió de su posición y lo noqueó de una sola patada.  
>-¡Gohan!-el chico se levantaba como si no le pasara nada-¿Estás bien?<br>-Si, no me hizo nada.-sacudía su ropa.  
>-Pero si vi como te tumbó, con una gran fuerza.<br>-No que va, no era tan fuerte como parecía.  
>-Lo siento Gohan, por un momento pensé que eras el Gran Sayaman y me quedé quieta si hacer nada.<br>-¡Qué! ¿Qué soy el Gran Sayaman? Jajaja, tranquila no me pasó nada.  
>-Me alegro, me sentiría muy mal si te hubiese pasado algo.<br>-Y a mí me alegra que te preocupes por mi-Le enseñaba su mejor sonrisa.-Aun queda bastante para el final de la hora de descanso, porque no lo aprovechamos ya que estamos juntos. ¿Quieres que vallamos a tomar algo Videl?  
>-Está bien, pero va a ser difícil no tenerme cerca de la policía.<br>-Con que estemos un momento me basta.-Ante tal comentario ambos se sonrojaron, hasta parecían coordinados y todo.  
>- ¿Y a donde me llevas?<br>-Pueeees...Ángela me enseñó una cafetería.  
>-Ya no quiero ir<br>-¡Qué! ¿Por qué?  
>-En ese sitio ya has estado con una chica y eso tiene un significado, yo quiero ir a un sitio especial para nosotros-intentaba decirlo sin tener que mirar a los ojos a aquel chico que había sido un misterio, mejor dicho aun lo sigue siendo.<br>-Pero eso fue una cita y esto es solo para ir a tomar algo-El chico no entendía la reacción de su compañera, lo único que no entendía en este mundo era lo que querían decir la chicas, tampoco sabía nada de lo que era un romance y es que eso viene de familia.  
>-Pues entonces tendremos una cita para tener un lugar especial (Pero que me pasa, nunca le diría tales cosas a un chico, pero...Gohan es extraño tengo la necesidad de saber cómo es, quiero saber sus gustos, sus aficiones...juraría de que si Ereza estuviera aquí y me escuchara se inventaría cualquier chorrada relacionada con el amor)<br>-¿Videl? ¿Hola? Estas sumergida en tus pensamientos.  
>-¡Ah! Lo siento jajaja<br>-A ver si he entendido bien, entonces...¿quieres tener una cita conmigo o no?  
>-La chica no sabía que contestar estaba roja como un tomate-So-solo era u-una forma de decirlo-Gohan estaba empezando a desesperarse, solo quedaban diez minutos y no había comido, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo la cogió del brazo y se la llevó a la cafetería más próxima<br>-¡Qué haces!  
>-Tengo hambre y no voy a quedarme quieto a saber a dónde quieres ir. -Videl no se haría a hacer de rogar, pidieron bebidas y una gran montaña de comida.<br>-¿Vas a comerte todo eso?  
>-Si es que tengo mucha hambre. -Gohan empezaba a devorar todo lo que le venía.<br>-¡Videl, Gohan!-Chillaba una rubia  
>-¡Ereza!-Se sorprendía Videl<br>-Valla...valla...con que estáis teniendo una cita rápida.  
>-¡Qué! Que dices no te inventes nada-negaba la joven<br>-Pero si hace un momento me dijiste que querías tener una ci...-Le mete un trozo de pan en la boca  
>-Come bien Gohan, jajaja-se reía tontamente<br>-Ya claro lo que tu digas, en fin por qué nos vamos el tiempo está a punto de acabar.  
>-Ef...pera quef...tefmino-Decía Gohan con la boca llena<br>-Jajaja te has cogido un chico muy interesante, ¿sabes?  
>-Callate- Algo roja se encoge y se cruza de brazos como una niña pequeña.<br>El pequeño grupo se encontraba en clase y aunque Videl hubiese visto la pelea y ahora creyera menos que Gohan era el Gran Sayaman seguía vigilándolo, durante la clase de inglés se le quedaba mirando un buen rato quizá era por duda de que sea es héroe o quizá era porque le abarcaba nuevos sentimientos.*pipipipi-pipipipi-pipipipi*La alarma del reloj de Videl volvía a sonar, no tardó en contestar.  
>-Videl al habla.<br>-Tenemos problemas un grupo criminal ha cogido al alcalde de la ciudad y amenazan con matarlo-Gohan no dudó en poner oreja a la conversación, que se estaba llevando.-Tengo que irme profesora.-Sale corriendo de la sala  
>-Profesora puedo salir un momento al baño.<br>-¿Otra vez? ¿Tienes problemas de salud?-Shapner se burlaba de Gohan.  
>-No, no te dejaré me has pedido una gran cantidad de veces ir al baño y me da igual si eres un buen alumno, no te dejaré.<p>

Mientras tanto el grupo de villanos pedían a cambio de la vida del alcalde una pelea para derrocar al héroe , pero ese hombre no se sentía con el suficiente valor como para enfrentarse contra hombre armados. Videl había llegado estaba aterrizando en la zona de conflicto.  
>-¡Soltarlo inmediatamente!-pedía Videl<br>-¡Mirar pero si es la hija de ! Jajaja y se cree que nos va a ganar.  
>-Bueno parece que es una chica fuerte-El líder del grupo se levanta del trono improvisado que tenia-El problema es que no quiero luchar con ella.<br>¡Ella es igual de fuerte que su padre!-Gritaba el alcalde para convencerlo.  
>-Bueno...bueno luchare con ella, si la mato será lo mismo lo que le pasará a . No seré bueno. -Videl se preparaba para dar su primera patada, pero lo retiene como si nada su contrincante.<br>-Vallaaa que eres más fuerte de lo que pares.  
>Mientras tanto Gohan se sentía preocupado por Videl.<br>-(El ki del hombre que está luchando es más fuerte que el de ella. Corre peligro pero no puedo salir de aquí)-Gohan se sentía demasiado intranquilo no quería que le pasara nada a Videl, su nerviosismo por la chica y el enfado que le provocó la profesora por no dejarlo salir hizo que el ki de Gohan empezara a aumentar tanto que el edificio empezó a temblar, los alumnos entraron en caos mientras la profesora indicaba que recordasen los simulacros realizados.  
>-¡Aguardaros bajo el escritorio chicos!- Gohan se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.<br>-(Bien, ahora tengo oportunidad)-Gohan salió corriendo de clase, llegó y saltó de la azotea y en el aire se transformó en el Gran Sayaman, el héroe aceleró y se dirigió a la zona de conflicto lo más rápido posible. Mientras tanto Videl seguía luchando contra ese delincuente la pelea estaba bastante igualada, tanto que el jefe del grupo se enfado y sus subordinado captaron la mirada de su jefe y empezaron a disparar a los pies de Videl dejándola totalmente con la guardia baja, el luchador no se quedaría atrás aprovechó y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo.  
>Videl cayó al suelo y se deslizó un buen tramo por el impacto, por suerte Gohan pudo llegar a tiempo antes de que pasara algo aun peor.<br>-Quietos, cretinos.  
>-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-le apuntaba con una metralleta, pero Gohan no se quedó a esperar a que le disparará, le cogió el arma y la hizo una bola.<br>-Soy un guerrero que lucha por la justicia.  
>-¡Gran Sayaman! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Esta es mi pelea!-Gritaba enfadada Videl-¡No te metas en mi trabajo!<br>-¿Qué?  
>-Nadie te pidió ayuda ¡Vete y no me molestes!<br>-¡Callaros de una vez!-Gritaba el jefe-Acabar con ese payaso.  
>-¡Sí!- Uno empezó a dispara, el chico se desvaneció y le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo en el suelo. -¡Canalla!-intentó acuchillarlo otro por la espalda pero Gohan lo esquivó mandándolo contra un escaparate. Gohan aprovecha que ya no hay nadie y se acerca al hombre secuestrado.<br>-¿Está bien alcalde?-Le desató las cuerdas.  
>-Sí, gracias Gran Sayaman-En es justo momento dispararon un lanzacohetes, Gohan evitó el impacto con su ki consiguiendo que el misil retroceda y explote. Gohan no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras peleaba.<br>-¡Morirás!-El grandullón estaba ahogando a la joven guerrera, pero la chica no se quedó atrás le dio un golpe en el estomago seguido de una patada en la nuca, Gohan se quedó paralizado le impresionó la manera de luchar de aquella joven, se esperaba poder defenderla pero parece ser que se sabía defender perfectamente.  
>-(Creo que me preocupe más de la cuenta) Nos veremos en otra ocasión Videl.-Empezaba a levitar.<br>-¡Espera!  
>-¿Eh?<br>-Gracias- chocaba la punta de sus dos índices  
>-De nada<br>-Sabes...algún día descubriré quien eres  
>-Jajaja bueno pues te deseo mucha suerte-Finalizó la conversación y se fue volando. El colegio suspendía las clase por el terremoto Videl y Gohan ya se encontraban en el cole, con sus amigos saliendo del centro.<br>-¿Sabes que hizo Gohan, Videl?  
>-¿Qué, que hizo?<br>-Durante el terremoto todo el mundo estaba alborotado y era un caos, pero Gohan desapareció misteriosamente pero eso sí regreso unos minutos antes que tu, pero parecía algo cansado.  
>-¡Lo sabía! ¡Gohan!-Se dio la vuelta para buscar a su amigo pero el problema es que ya no estaba, Gohan había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, ahora el chico tenia a una chica muy difícil de evadir, cada vez esa joven estaba más segura de saber la identidad de aquel héroe y no pararía hasta verle la cara con sus propios ojos.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 - Se quien eres

-Sé quién eres

Era un fin de semana un día en el que Gohan podía descansar y pasar un rato con su hermano, se encontraba en una de las tantas colinas de la montaña Paoz, Gohan y Goten se encontraban en un gran nido de dinosaurio, Goten apareció bajo un cascaron de huevo de dinosaurio, ambos estaban extrañados por algo.  
>-¿Dónde está el pequeño dinosaurio? Ayer estaban y jugué con ellos-Preguntaba el pequeño de los Son<br>-Qué raro…Todavía es una cría y aun no sabe volar, que te parece si los buscamos por las montañas.  
>-Si<p>

Mientras tanto Videl estaba en su casa, le estaba sirviendo una copa de vino a su padre mientras él estaba viendo videos de sus victorias.  
>-Videl, tienes que entrenar mucho para llegar a ser una digna sucesora de mi título de campeón.<br>-Será muy divertido estar en el torneo de este año, pero papá me contaron de que antes de que tu participaras hubo otros luchadores más fuertes que tú y que tenían técnicas qué parecían mágicas.  
>-Bueno había un pobre muchacho que se llamaba Son Goku pero siempre utilizaba trucos totalmente inexplicables pero es natural que no se enfrente conmigo, nadie se compara con mi gran fuerza, JAJAJAJA.<br>-(Con que se llama Son Goku)

El tiempo pasaba y se hizo de noche, la familia Son se encontraba en la mesa mientras Milk servía la comida.  
>-¿No pudisteis encontrarlo?<br>-No, mamá y estamos preocupados es muy extraño que ni siquiera los padres aparecieran.-Contestaba Gohan a su madre, tenían la tele encendida y parecía anunciar algo.  
>Un bebe dinosaurio está como atracción principal del circo de Satan city, a partir de mañana el dinosaurio podrá ser visto a todos aquellos que vallan al circo<br>-¡Hermano!¡Es él!  
>-Seguro que lo secuestraron cuando sus padres no se encontraban en el nido, porque ellos no permitirían que le quitaran a su hijo.<br>-¡Gohan le están haciendo daño!-Se quejaba el pequeño.  
>-Tranquilo yo me encargaré de todo.<p>

Al día siguiente todo el mundo parecía haber visto el anuncio ya que había una gran multitud de gente. Gohan se encontraba en el circo.  
>-Supongo que es aquí-se dirigió hacía un hombre que vestía algo extravagante y con colores chillones-¿Usted es el dueño de este lugar?<br>-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?-toma una calada de su puro.  
>-Vengo a decirle que tiene que devolver al dinosaurio a su hábitat natural.<br>-Deja de decir tonterías chico.  
>-¡Es muy cruel por su parte que se aproveche de un animal indefenso!<br>-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Haré lo que me da la gana!  
>-(¿Qué hago? Sus padres estarán preocupados... ¡Sus padres! Se armara un buen lío cuando sepan que su cría se encuentra en la ciudad)-Gohan salió corriendo buscando un buen escondite donde poder transformarse, se cambió en un parking, presionó el botón y en tres segundo era el Gran Sayaman, por suerte era el descanso de la cría, lo dejaron en una jaula fuera de la carpa, Gohan se acercó sigilosamente.-Tranquilo, tranquilo soy yo Gohan, no te pasará nada he venido a salvarte- abrió la jaula de acero con las mano y le quitó la bola de pesa en un segundo-Ahora iremos con tus padre-Lo cogió en su espalda y empezó a caminar.<br>-¿Quién eres tú?  
>-Soy un héroe que lucha por la justicia.<br>-¡No! ¡Lo que eres es un ladrón!-Cogió un palo de madera e intentaba golpear al Gran Sayaman  
>-¡No soy un ladrón!-Le cogió de la punta del palo y lo tumbó-Bien me voy.<p>

-Señor tenemos malas noticias ¡Han secuestrado al dinosaurio!  
>-¡Qué! ¡Llamar a la policía inútiles!<p>

Mientras tanto Gohan tenía dificultades para volar, el dinosaurio no paraba de caerse-No me digas que tienes miedo de volar...parece que la única forma será ir a pie, algún día tendrás que utilizar esas alas- Sirenas de policías retumbaban por el lugar, el Gran Sayaman tenía una gran patrulla de policías intentándole dar caza.  
>-Devuelve al dinosaurio<br>-¡No!-Gohan empezó a correr por toda la ciudad-(Debemos salir de la ciudad rápido)-Pero un problema aun mayor se le vino encima, Videl perseguía en helicóptero al Gran Sayaman.  
>-¡No te dejaré escapar!-Gohan se quedó quieto, creía que a lo mejor Videl lo entendería-Parece ser que no eres más que un vil Ladrón, Gran Sayaman<br>-¡Que no soy un ladrón! Escúchame un momento, el dinosaurio aun es una cría-Videl se iba acercando-hay que llevarlo con sus padre, será mejor para él o de lo contrario sucederá algo muy malo.  
>-Devuélveme por las buenas al dinosaurio y si no lo haces te lo quitaré a la fuerza, no me hagas responsable si pierdes el casco al pelear conmigo-La policía había llegado y rodeó a la pareja que estaba a punto de enfrentarse.<br>-(¿Por qué me pasa esto solo a mi?)-en menos de un minuto una multitud de gente se amontonó a ver el gran espectáculo de Videl y el Gran Sayaman-Videl por favor para no es necesario solo entiéndeme.  
>-No creas que por ser una chica no podré ganarte rindete y dame al dinosaurio-Videl lo atacó, pero Gohan lo esquivó, Videl se dio la vuelta y lo cogió de la capa sin querer el pequeño dinosaurio se cayó de los hombros de Gohan.-Por fin podré saber quien eres pero primero quiero saber que tan fuerte eres, así que lucha con lo que puedas...<br>-Pero yo...  
>-Cállate yo pelearé con toda mi fuerza-Videl se abalanzó hacía él y le hizo una llave, pero Gohan como siempre se desvanecía a gran velocidad, la chica no se rendiría tan fácilmente, se soltó y dio algunas volteretas hasta encontrarse frente a frente, empezó a darle patadas, patadas que fueron esquivadas y retenidas sin problema.<br>-(Ella es más fuerte que ...)-Gohan la cogió por la espalda -Perdóname.  
>-Videl se dio la vuelta y volvía a pelear-¡No te disculpes!-Mientras la pelea seguía, el director del circo apareció y cogió al dinosaurio que había sido dejado en media calle. Al ver que el dinosaurio se resistía el hombre entró en cólera-¡Maldito dinosaurio no me compliques las cosas!-Sacó el látigo y empezó a asustarlo, Gohan se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.<br>-¡Peque...!  
>-No te preocupes por la cría preocúpate por ti, Gran Sayaman -Gohan retuvo los puños de la chica.<br>-¡Esto no es lo que parece Videl!  
>-Pues explícamelo<br>-La ciudad podría ser destruida por los padres de esta cría sino lo devolvemos. ¡Te digo la verdad Videl!  
>-No te dejaré escapar cobarde.<br>-¡Por favor, escúchame!  
>-Sino peleas no será divertido-Se limpiaba Videl una herida<br>-(¿Por qué no me escucha, qué puedo hacer?)-El dinosaurio empezó a llorar.  
>-¿Qué pasa?-Gohan empezó a mirar al suelo, por un segundo el cielo se oscureció un poco-¡Ya están aquí!-La gente empezaba a huir del lugar al ver a unos dinosaurios gigantes sobrevolar la ciudad.<br>-¡Abrir fuego!-Gritaba el jefe de policía  
>-¡Parar! ¡Solo vienen a por su cría! Por favor Videl ayúdame, coge a la cría para que puedan verlo y llevárselo.<br>-¡¿Qué?! Digo ¡Sí!-Videl estaba desorientada, no sabía que de verdad podría pasar. Gohan salió volando mientras Videl dio la orden de alto el fuego y acto seguido cogió a la cría.  
>-¡Por favor tranquilizaos, os daré a vuestra cría!-Rogaba Gohan<br>-¿Pero acaso esos dinosaurios saben quién eres?-Le preguntaba Videl  
>-Si, de pequeño jugaba con ellos. En realidad son muy mansos pero ahora solo quieren a su cría- El padre de la cría fue a por Videl quien tenía al pequeño, Gohan se tiró encima de Videl cubriéndola con su cuerpo.- ¡Kron acaso es que no sabes quién soy, soy Go...!<br>-¡Ajá! Estuviste a punto de decir tu nombre que es Gohan ¡Verdad!  
>-Videl, ahora déjame en paz por favor<br>-¡No, no lo haré!-No paraba de agitarlo de un lado para otro-No te soltaré hasta que confieses de que eres Gohan  
>-¡Pero no ves que estamos en un momento algo peligroso!<br>-¡Krooooon!-Gritó Gohan, y el dinosaurio paró en seco. El director del circo cogió el arma de un policía y apuntó al grupo.  
>-No dejaré que me quiten a mi inversión-Se le escapó una bala, provocando que el ruido de la bala asustara a los dinosaurios<br>-¡AAAAAAAA!-Gritaba Videl, al ver al dinosaurio enfrente de ella.  
>-¡Cuidado! ¡Kron perdóname!-Y le dio un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente, la cría se acercaba a su padre, preocupado de que le haya pasado algo.-Tranquilo, está bien.<br>-Gracias...Gran Sayaman-Algo sonrojada, después de haber estado dudando de él y presionarlo en un momento peligroso, la había salvado y ella no había hecho más que molestarlo, se sentía mal y atraída a la vez, ese héroe tubo que golpear a un amigo para salvarla, eso la hacía sentir especial. Gohan se limpió la sangre que le salía de la cara, provocado por un rasguño con la garra del dinosaurio, cogió al gran padre y lo colocó en sus hombros y en sus brazos estaba la pequeña cría.  
>-Por favor Videl hazte cargo de todo lo demás. ¡Nos vemos!-Salía volando con el peso encima, mietras la madre de la cría los seguía por detrás.<br>-¡Os atraparé a todos, canallas! ¡Me habéis escuchado!-Gritaba el hombre del circo  
>-¡Eso jamás pasará! Porque yo no permitiré que toques un pelo al Gran Sayaman-La chica se encontraba enfadada con ese hombre pero aun no perdía el rojo de sus mejillas.<br>-Creo que no le conviene oponerse a ella, es muy fuerte así que vallase sin mirar atrás-Comentaba un policía  
>-Videl se reía hacía sus adentros y se quedó contemplando los cielos.<br>Mientras tanto en las montañas Paoz, Goten se encontraba con la nube voladora al lado de su hermano y los tres dinosaurios, el niño no podía estar más agradecido con su hermano, después de todo le ha traído de regreso a sus amigos.  
>-¡Gohan muchas gracias!<br>-Jajaja ha sido un placer.

Al día siguiente, Gohan llegaba tarde a clases, se quedó dormido porque estuvo jugando con su hermano y los dinosaurios hasta tarde.  
>-Buenos días Gohan -Se encontraba Videl recostada en las taquillas.<br>-¡Ah, hola Videl! ¿Qué tal? -Gohan ya se iba pero Videl lo asustó dando un portazo al cerrar su taquilla.  
>-Gracias por haberme ayudado ayer-Le agradecía con una sonrisa.<br>-Lo bueno es que estás bien-Videl se acercó y le quitó la tirita que llevaba consigo, Gohan se sorprende ante tal acción de la chica.  
>-Ya no puedes ocultarme más tu identidad, tú mismo me lo acabas de confesar ¡TU ERES EL GRAN SAYAMAN!<br>-¡Qué! ¡no! Se suponía que el disfraz era perfecto.  
>-Se me hacía sospechosa tu voz, pero lo que quiero saber es por qué estabas vestido de una forma muy ridícula.<br>-Bu-bueno es que pensé que me metería en un problema muy grande, si mis amigos se enteraban de que sean enterado otras personas de mis poderes -Gohan parecía un globo empezó a hablar fuerte hasta acabar casi susurrando.  
>-¿Tus amigos?<br>-No, es que yo...  
>-Oye dime tú también eres ese guerrero dorado<br>-¡Nooo, no soy yo!  
>-Seguro...no me estarás mintiendo.<br>-(No puedo dejar a nadie que sepa ese secreto)  
>-Buenooo...no importa<br>-Por favor Videl, no se lo digas a nadie o me meteré en un buen lío.  
>-Está bien...pero con una condición. ¡Participa en el Torneo de Artes Marciales!<br>-¿El Torneo?  
>-Así es, es donde luchadores miden sus fuerzas en combates, mi padre fue el último ganador, creo que también participará este año, pero parece ser que hubo un hombre antes que él, creo que se llamaba Goku, aunque nadie recuerda como es. Me parece un poco extraño que tenga el mismo apellido que tú y bueno parece ser que sabes pelear así que he llegado en la conclusión de que ese hombre es tu padre, ¿no es verdad?-Gohan no lo podía creer, sabía que la chica era inteligente, pero no tanto. Estaba estupefacto con su capacidad de deducción, se parecía a la de Sherlock holmes.<br>-Bueno...yo... (¿Y ahora que le digo?)  
>-Lo sabía, así que participaras, ¿verdad?. Sería genial que los hijos de los ganadores luchen entre sí, seguro que tendrás un buen puesto, hasta puede que llegues al podio.<br>-Videl...pero es que a mí no me interesa el torneo...  
>-Tontería, irás, a no ser que quieras que cuente tu secreto<br>-¡No me hagas esto!  
>-Tranquilo no habrá ningún problema si te apuntas como el Gran Sayaman.<br>-Bueno...si lo ves de esa manera  
>-¡Genial! Pues ya está decidido-Se va caminado hacía la clase-¡Ah es verdad! ¿A que me vas a enseñar a volar?<br>-¡¿Qué?!  
>-Es muy injusto que en la pelea tu sepas volar y yo no.<br>-Estaaa...bien  
>-Bueno nos vemos luego...Estoy impaciente por aprender a volar-Se largaba del lugar por fin. Gohan mostraba una cara de pedir una señal de S.O.S<br>-(Esta es una guerra en la que me va ganando Videl)


End file.
